Arden Zvitkovitz
Arden Zvitkovitz is a 16-year-old former Ravenclaw and fugitive muggleborn witch. She ran away from Hogwarts in her fifth year, and she is currently on the run. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Florence Vivienne Zvitkovitz was born on October 25, 1998 to Eloise Adams-Zvitkovitz and Isaac Zvitkovitz, two muggles who were both con artists. Both had been con artists before meeting the other, and they met when Isaac attempted to con Eloise. As a con artist herself, Eloise noticed what Isaac was doing, and she was able to attempt to con him back. When he realized that she was a con artist as well, he became impressed with Eloise's skills, and proposed that they work together as partners. Eloise agreed, and they began their partnership afterwards. They traveled across America, pulling many cons without being caught. However, along the way, they made many enemies. After about a year of keeping things strictly business, Isaac decided to ask Eloise on a date. Eloise accepted, and they began a romantic relationship after that. Eloise and Isaac dated for two years, all while maintaining their successful business, when Eloise became pregnant with a child. Isaac and Eloise were delighted with this news, and they decided to marry. One month later, they had a small wedding, where very few people attended, as they didn't have any close relatives or friends. Eight months after their wedding, they gave birth to a girl, whom they named Florence Vivienne. Eloise and Isaac loved their daughter, even though neither of them were very sure of how to be parents. They often made careless mistakes in raising Florence, which they decided wouldn't affect her too terribly. From the time that Florence was born, they used her to pull off more convincing cons. Florence was unaware of this, as she wasn't old enough to understand. Eloise and Isaac put their cons before raising their daughter, and didn't think twice about it. As soon as Florence could speak, they taught her how to lie, and they taught her how to act. They taught her tricks that would be useful for their business, and Florence never knew that anything was wrong with what she was doing. Florence's addition to the team allowed for more intense cons to be pulled, and Florence was praised by her parents for this. While she was growing up, Florence was always showing signs of posessing magic, but her parents always dismissed them as Florence's imagination. She'd sworn that somehow, the colors of her clothes had changed, and they would often change as if by magic. She also claimed that when she was drawing, her pictures would move. Her parents didn't pay any attention to this, and they didn't care about Florence's claims. By the time that Florence was six, she hadn't recieved any proper education, so her parents decided to homeschool her while they traveled. Florence was a very quick learner, and she picked up things very quickly. While the education her parents were providing her wasn't very good, Florence was able to teach herself things beyond what her parents were teaching her. By the time that she was nine, she had an education fit to her age. Florence never had any exposure to other kids her age, and she didn't have the chance to interact with any of them. Even though she hadn't been taught manners, she was polite to others, just as she was to her parents. In the summer that she had turned eleven, an owl found them while they were driving in the middle of nowhere. It dropped a letter through the sunroof, which landed in Florence's lap. Florence opened the letter, and read that she was being accepted into a wizarding school called Hogwarts. Florence was shocked at this, but also very excited. Isaac and Eloise were very worried, as they thought that they were being scammed by a rival or an enemy. However, as they looked more into it, they realized that some of the things that Florence said as a child were making sense. They decided to send her to Hogwarts after thinking about it, as they knew that with Florence at school, they'd be missing a member of their team. They thought that if Florence was really going to be trained to be a witch, her magic would be able to help them in their business. They sent Florence to Hogwarts that fall, even though Florence was nervous about going to a real school for the first time and being far away from her parents. On the Hogwarts Express, Florence went to the first compartment that she could find, which was occupied by three students, two first years, like herself, Bobbi Zhao and Uriah Westervelt, and Will Daventry, a second year Gryffindor. She was extremely nervous about making friends, but she found the confidence in herself to strike up a conversation with them. She was able to converse easily with them, and she didn't feel the need to lie to them, unlike her parents had taught her to do. They got to know each other very well, and they talked about many things for the duration of the train ride. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Florence was afraid of being separated from them at the Sorting Ceremony. She wasn't sure of what house she was going to be sorted into, but she hoped that wherever she went, she wouldn't be alone. She watched as Uriah was sorted into Ravenclaw House, and as Bobbi was sorted into Slytherin House. Florence, the last student to go alphabetically, was sorted into Ravenclaw House, as the Sorting Hat decided that Florence would do her best in Ravenclaw. Florence was very glad that she was in the same house as Uriah, and that Bobbi would be in some of her classes. Florence did very well in all of her classes, and she was very serious about school. She was a Straight O Student during all of her years at Hogwarts, and she loved her school. While she was away from her parents, Florence was able to develop a new personality, where she adopted many new traits. She became more organized, polite, and gentle without their guidance. She liked her new personality, and she hoped that her parents would like it as well. When Florence returned back home after her first year, she was very excited to tell her parents all about it. They realized how much Florence had changed at Hogwarts, and she hadn't changed for the better. They told her that she wasn't allowed to communicate with her friends outside of school, and that she had to get back to business. Florence was very unsure of this, and she was beginning to realize that what her family was doing was wrong. However, not wanting to disappoint her parents, Florence decided to go back to being the liar who helped her parents to cheat innocent and unsuspecting people. When Florence went back to Hogwarts that fall, her friends were very worried as to why she hadn't spoken to them. Florence was afraid to tell them about her parents, as she was afraid that they would think less of her, or think her to be a bad person, so she lied to them and told them that she wasn't able to contact them from America. Her friends believed this, and Florence continued to live two different lives: a polite, sweet Straight O Student at Hogwarts during the school year, and a lying con artist during the summer. She continued to live like this until her fifth year, when she was fifteen, where things were becoming more and more stressful for her. She felt like she couldn't continue to live her double life, and she wanted to tell her parents how she really felt about what they were doing. Her friends weren't suspecting anything wrong, and Florence felt horrible for having to lie to them about her feelings and her personal life. Over Christmas break, Florence decided that she was going to tell her parents how she felt. She returned home to them, and her parents immediatley suspected that something wasn't right. They decided to take their minds off of it by leaving Florence for a week at the hotel that they had been living in for a while, while they went to finish an important con that they had been working on. Florence was upset that she wouldn't be spending the holidays with her parents, but she realized that the holidays weren't important to her parents, which angered her. Florence left the hotel angrily to stop at a convenience store for food, where on her way out, she was confronted by a strange man. The man, a con artist himself, recognized Florence as Eloise and Isaac's daughter, whom he held a grudge against after losing all of his money and his business from them. He decided that he could hold Florence ransom and earn the money back that had been stolen from him, and he attacked her. Florence knew that the man was going to kidnap her, and in her defense, she used the spell "Stupefy" to knock him out, not caring that it could get her expelled. The man fell over and hit his head on the hard pavement, killing him instantly. Florence realized with horror what she had done, as she had only meant to stun him, not to kill him. Florence knew that she was going to be in huge trouble with both the Ministry of Magic and the police if she didn't do something about the situation. There was no one around, so Florence left the scene immediately. She knew that she couldn't return home, because she didn't know how her parents would react if she had told them what she had done. She expected that the Ministry would be after her, and that she would be expelled from Hogwarts instantly. She gathered her things returned to London via the Floo Network, where she realized that she didn't know what she was going to do. She decided to wander around until she was caught by the Ministry, which she did for the rest of Christmas break. This gave Florence a lot of time to think about what she had done, and it made her realize that she was just as bad as her parents. She was forced to decide between her two personalities, and she chose her original personality. She grew colder, more acerbic, and very stoic, as she felt that while she was becoming her old self again, she wasn't as naïve as she had originally been. She was surprised that the Ministry hadn't found her, and school started back up. Florence realized that the Ministry never discovered what she had done, and that she was going to get away with using magic outside of school. While she felt relieved because of that, she still was disturbed by the fact that she had accidentally killed the muggle man. Her friends realized that something had changed in Florence, and they became very worried for her. However, Florence refused to tell any of them what had happened. Florence felt that she needed a lot of changes in her life, as she didn't want the innocent person that she once was to be the person that she was now. She decided that she had to change many things about herself, along with her personality. Over the next few months, Florence made these changes. She gave herself a new name, Arden, which she got everyone to start calling her, and she started dying her hair in vibrant colors. Many people were shocked by this, and nobody knew why Arden had changed so much. Even with her newly-changed self, Arden felt intense guilt for being at Hogwarts, and she felt lost, and like she would never fit in. She knew that everything had changed, and that things would never be like they used to. One night, as the school year was nearing an end, Arden confessed to her friends what she had done. Bobbi, Uriah, and Will friends confessed that their lives hadn't been very good recently, either, and they all decided that their problems could be solved if they ran away from Hogwarts. They all agreed on this idea, and began planning for it. They soon were all able to make their escape, when one caused a distraction, and they were all able to get away. They ran to the Forbidden Forest, when they realized that they weren't sure of what they were going to do. There, they discovered the Mixed Breeds, a group of illegal creatures who had been the children of a magical being and a wizard. The Mixed Breeds lived in the Forbidden Forest, and they came across an agreement. As long as the fugitives didn't harm the Mixed Breeds, the Mixed Breeds would help them adjust to surviving in the Forbidden Forest. After learning many things that the Mixed Breeds had to teach them, they decided that they were ready to take on the world as fugitives, and started traveling. The four students were thought to be dead by everyone at Hogwarts, and the fugitives didn't look back after running away. Arden considers Bobbi, Uriah, and Will her best friends, and she will do anything to help them, even though she sometimes disagrees with them. She is very resourceful, and she has proven herself to be useful to the group. They are still currently on the run from Hogwarts, constantly traveling. Personality Growing up, Arden had a very sweet personality, and she was very understanding and kind to others. She was nice to everyone that she met, and she had a positive attitude. However, after accidentally killing the muggle who attacked her, she began to tumble downhill. She grew much more sarcastic, impatient, and aggressive. She felt horrible for what she had done, and she was plagued by guilt for it. Her appearance changed on the outside as well, as she wanted to appear as she felt. Arden is extremely stoic, and she doesn't show her feelings often. She doesn't talk about personal life much, even with the people that she trusts the most. She gets very aggressive when it is brought up. Arden hates being called her real name, Florence Vivienne, and she tries to disconnect herself from her past image as much as possible. She has a negative personality, and she is very stubborn. She looks out for the group of her fellow fugitives, and though she doesn't always show it, she cares about them all. Looks Arden has naturally brown hair, which she began to dye as she changed her image. Her hair color varies, as she taught herself spells to change it as she began to live the life of a fugitive. She is very tall, being 5'9". Arden has brown eyes, and she has pale skin. She has some piercings in her ears, nose, and lip, even though she doesn't wear them very often, as it is difficult to maintain on the run. She wears glasses and has poor eyesight, but she wears contacts instead. She often draws on herself in pen when she is bored. She speaks in an American accent. Wand Arden's wand is 11 inches long, and is made of ash wood. It has a phoenix tail feather core. Alliances *Bobbi Zhao (best friend) *Will Daventry (best friend) *Uriah Westervelt (best friend) Enemies *Lord Voldemort *All Death Eaters Abilities/Traits *Arden is very intelligent. *Arden is extremely stoic. *Arden is very tough. *Arden has performed an illegal act. *Arden hates her real name. *Arden secretly still loves to read. *Arden has a very negative attitude. *Arden often argues pointlessly. *Arden draws on herself when she is bored. *Arden isn't as caring or understanding as she used to be. *Arden is a former con artist. *Arden uses magic spells to change her hair color. *Arden wears contacts. *Arden is very good at lying and acting. *Arden has a good sleight of hand. *Arden is afraid of spiders. *Arden is very clever. *Arden is very witty. Gallery 25924045-1.jpg|Arden's wand tumblr_n8938iOonf1sczlgjo1_500.png|Arden's natural hair color 3.png tumblr_lw9k9pFxvp1r7tn1to1_1280.jpg leda__pink_hair_by_ledamonsterbunnylove-d58xhat.jpg giphy-5.gif tumblr_m3sulsmHSC1ro9k0y.gif leda_monster_bunny_by_scenequeenphotos-d4xhdbq.jpg Arden.gif tumblr_m7z7zkqzjw1qg6hcbo1_500.jpg 045160354DB659F4C6F27D1BDE515FBF.jpg efbajbfj.jpg tumblr_static_600772_335348523241946_439478475_n.jpg 21edebe5b998449bede4b0e7b7b2769a.jpg tumblr_maipolJ4yg1rt2432.gif img-thing-5.jpg leda-muir.gif tumblr_inline_mg184d8wcA1rt2432.gif 2052acaca96135a872991646bd26ffc5.jpg img-thing-4.jpg tumblr_mjxvhff3sH1s6q2rto1_r1_500_large.gif tumblr_inline_mg184qC1471rt2432.gif tumblr_m2kwrhNeN81r8bpcb.gif img-thing-3.jpg ledambunny1.png Leda-leda-muir-32580046-600-800.jpg 160ababe34fe763d59343f8be4012540.jpg 8d4e85c0224d6a438b11e59c6703224f.jpg Leda-leda-muir-32580050-600-800_large.jpg Leda-leda-muir-32580049-375-500.jpg hqdefaultvhgh.jpg 346e58ad9db75503befac5113de6dc8f.jpg 499ebcf3125a49fe0b872a3d9dc08883.jpg tumblr_m3280sDPHd1rnjag1o1_500.jpg img-thing-2.jpg 32415_440726619317263_1670578318_n.jpg tumblr_nianooc4Gf1rk6nnmo8_500.jpg 077F267DA17EF62B04AB79707DC9D176.jpg Love-Her-Hair-leda-muir-35780152-1280-1919.jpg tumblr_mdxhf9imaE1rg7j4po1_1280.jpg tumblr_nb4rzeAh8B1s4yh14o1_500.gif img-thing-32.jpg cold.jpg|Arden's glasses tumblr_inline_myhecfy1Hd1r8jnb2.gif Category:Female Category:Former Student Category:Former Ravenclaw Category:Bookworm Category:Sixteen Category:American Category:Muggleborn Category:Fugitive Wizard Category:Miramc22